pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Thomas O'Malley Style)
Thomas O'Malley's Movie Spoof of "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" Cast * Milo James Thatch - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Princess Kida - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Commander Rourke - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo) * Moliere - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Vinny - Astro Boy * Dr. Sweet - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Audrey - Nazz (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) * Cookie - Scooby Doo * and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *LSwall01.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall02.wav *fx5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Spin 3.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_01.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundslight.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrhit3.wav *FastSabr.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg7.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit03.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcepull01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistol-1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSbody01.wav *LSbody02.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav *LSrico01.wav *LSwall03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm2.wav *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *Fievel Mousekewitz will pick up and carry a pistol gun and an orange lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Olivia Flaversham will pick up and carry a pistol gun and a pink lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ben Ravencroft will be carrying a red double lightsaber staff, that will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.awv, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tom will be carrying two pistol guns, an orange double-bladed saber staff, and a green lightsaber, that will all carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabroff1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Nazz will be carrying two white lightsabers, that will have the lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Scooby Doo will be carry two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley